Brothers quarrel
by Evilboo
Summary: This story is about if Takahiro and Misaki were twins and Misaki was in love with his brothers best friend. Hope you enjoy ... disclaimer I don't own anything Junjou
1. CHAPTER 1

**Junjou Romantica****Hello, it's EvilBoo. I know it's been a while since I published my first story. I've worked on spelling so you guys don't have to worry.****This story is about if Takahiro and Misaki were twins and Misaki was in love with his brothers best friend. Hope you enjoy ...****CHAPTER 1****MISAKI'S POV: **

I can remember the first time I saw him. It was during school, he was talking with my brother with such a warm smile I thought I might melt. I remember thinking 'if only he would smile for me like that.' But that won't ever happen. You see he's completely and utterly in love my brother.

Takahiro and I are twins but we don't even look like siblings. We were only 14 when our parents died. We had to struggle to get by for a while but thankfully our mothers sister took us in. We are now nearly 16 and we both go to the same school. Taka however doesn't want to even be associated with me at school so a lot of people don't know we're brothers.

Including him.

I often wonder how he would react if I told him that I was his secret loves brother. Would he feel threatened? Would he choose me if I revealed my true feelings? But the idea of doing that makes me feel sick to the stomach, so I silently stay back and watch him from a safe distance.

We are pretty much in nearly every class together but I can't get anywhere close with my brother around.

No one knows that I'm gay. I've managed to keep it a secret this long and I would hate it if Takahiro hated me more than he already does. I don't know why he hates me but every memory I have with him is me trying to play with him, and him pushing me away. He thinks its because I'm trying to take everything he has but really all I ever wanted was for my love for him to be reciprocated.

I don't think that's ever going to happen though.

However, when it comes to his friend Usami Akihiko. I want him. He is the only thing I've ever wanted that my brother had first but he's in love with Taka and I can't change that.

It's nearly lunch now. I'm probably just going to sit with Sumi. He's not really the best guy but the only one who actually talks to me. I've never been the most social of people but Sumi is able to make me talk. Even when I don't want too.

"Hey Misa." Sumi smiles as I arrive at our usual table.

"I told you not to call me that. It makes me sound like a girl."

Sumi smiles wickedly. "Aww, but it's such a cute nickname. If you like you can give me a nickname too."

"Isn't Sumi short enough? You don't need one."

"Please, please Misa, give me a cute nickname." He says in a cute mocking voice.

"You're not funny." I say, even though I'm smiling. He always has a way to drag me out of my shell. "Now, stop calling me Misa. My name is Misaki or if you prefer Takahashi."

"Takahashi huh, so formal Misa-ki." Seriously. He's so annoying. "Hey, I was thinking we could go out tonight."

"No Sumi, we have exams coming up and I have to study hard if I don't want to come in last again."

"But Misaki, it's Friday. Surely you could sacrifice one night to go out." I roll my eyes and he laughs. "Look it's my cousin's birthday. She's doing a fancy dress party and I need a date. Please come with me."

"No." I say coldly. I really do have studying to do but I hate big crowds.

"Okay Misaki, I'll make you a deal. If you be my date I promise I'll never call you Misa again." Damn. I can't really say no to that. Sumi smiles, he knows he's got me.

"Fine," I say defeated. "I'll go. Only if I can wear a costume that covers my face."

"Why? You have such a beautiful face, you shouldn't hide it like that." He knows why, damn it. It's because I don't want to be recognised. I was bullied a lot when I was younger due to the colour of my eyes. It stayed with me and now I always hide my face when I'm away from home. Even at school I hide my eyes under the bangs of my hair. "If it means you'll come, I accept your conditions."

**After school**.

I decided to wear a mask that covered the top half of my face, I'm wearing a long coat and have a cane. I'm not too sure who I'm suppose to be but it looks cool and no one will be able to recognise me.

"What the hell are you suppose to be?" Takahiro asks me, giving me a weird look.

"Wow, who knew you actually could speak." I say with a little venom in my voice.

"No need to be so ... never mind. Where are you going anyway? Don't you have to study? Mr. Last leg." Great. He's calling me that again. It was a nickname he gave to me ages ago when I started failing my classes. He thinks he's so funny. He isn't.

"When did you become so interested in my life?"

"I'm not. I'm just curious." He gave me a cruel smile. "I'm just curious to how someone with such low grades gets the time to go out. I mean I get that privilege being at the top of the year but someone like you should be doing their best not to fall behind."

I hate him. He can be so mean and cruel. I wish there was a way to get him to see that I do try hard. If he spent some time with me maybe he could work out who I am. But when he acts like this, I don't want him to know me. He's not like this with anyone else, just me. He acts so nice when he's at school, all his friends love him, want to be around him. If only they saw how he could be.

"I have every right to go out, as much as you do. So jog on and find someone else to torment." I'm sick of this back and fourth we have with each other. I never wanted it to be like this. I really don't know what I did.

"Whatever."

"Takahiro," I waited a little to make sure he was listening. "What did I do to get you to hate me so much?"

I could see the wheels spinning in his head. "I don't know. You just annoy me I guess."

"So there's no reason for you to say what you do. It's just that you want to hurt my feelings."

"It's just a joke, Misaki, there's no need to get so uptight about it."

"Have you ever taken my feelings into consideration? I don't think you have. I think you just say whatever you want to make your self feel better. You have everything and I have nothing. I have to pretend I don't know you and I have to stay away from you at school. The only relationship I have with you is all on your terms."

"Who said I wanted a relationship with you?" It was a good thing I wasn't facing him. I could feel the warm droplets of tears running down my cheeks. I knew he didn't like me but I always thought that he wanted to change it as much as I did, I was wrong. He really just hated me and he couldn't give me a good enough reason why.

"I thought we were supposed to be brothers. Maybe I thought you wanted the same thing as me. After all you are the o-only close family I have left." My voice is cracking, he must know I'm crying by now. I'm not weak for wanting my brother.

"Don't you think your just being selfish? You want to be brothers but I don't want anything to do with you. Forcing me to like you to make your self feel better, crying like a baby to make me feel sorry for you. Let me make this clear. I hate you."

This isn't what I wanted to hear. It hurts. I don't know what I did. "I-I love you." It was barely a whisper. God, I just want him to say it back. It hurts so much I think I might die. Please say it back. Please say it back.

He walks away without saying anything and disappears into his room. I can't stop crying. I want to. I have to. Sumi will be here soon to pick me up and I don't want him to see me like this. I have to calm down and there's only one thing that works for me.

**Sumi's POV:**

It's been a while since I knocked on the door and nobody has come to the door yet. I've been standing here for 5 minutes. I knock again but this time I get an answer right away. It isn't Misaki who answers though. It's Takahiro. Misaki told me everything about them so I'm one of the few who knows that their brothers.

"Hey." I say with a fake smile plastered on my face. This git hurts my lovely Misa on a daily basis. I've learned to hate it from afar. "I'm looking for Misaki. I've invited him out. We're going to a fancy dress party. Do you know if he's ready?"

"Yah, I'll just get him for you." He shut the door without inviting me in first. Definitely not the most well mannered guy. It's taking quite a while for Misaki to show though.

"Hey Sumi." Misaki calls as he opens the door. As soon as I see his face I can tell. He's done it again. He doesn't think I know about this dangerous habit that he's taken up. I'll just have to get him hammered to take his mind off it.

"Nice costume Misaki, but who are you dressed as?" I ask.

"I don't really know. Just something I threw together. It looks too weird, doesn't it?" He looks depleted. That is the opposite reaction I was gunning for.

I gave him an honest smile and close the gap between us. I pull his chin up and forced him to look into my eyes. "You're beautiful." His eyes widen. Those dazzling emerald eyes. My height giving me the advantage, I close the gap further . I lean down my face hovering just over his wondering expression. I'm so close I could capture his soft, plump lips but instead I decide to say something that would seal our relationship forever. "I bought you chocolate."

His whole demeanour changes. A smile spreads across his face and he pulls me into a hug. "Thanks Sumi, you're the best." He's so warm. I wish I could stay like this forever. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tighter and place my chin on his head. His hair smells like strawberry's, his hands are small on my back, his breath warm against my chest, his heart pounding in his chest. He's nervous.

It is different for us to be so intimate. I love it though. I love him. We separate and head to the car.

I think I'm in trouble.

**Thanks guys for reading, ill be updating soon. See you soon my little bunny rabbits.**


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Chapter 2****Usami's POV:**

I've noticed it for a while. This guy that keeps following my love everywhere. He looks innocent but he could be one of those obsessive stalker types, I don't want him anywhere near my Takahiro. I need to deal with him now before this leech becomes a problem.

I did ask Takahiro if he wanted to come with me to a fancy dress party. I was invited by my friend but I don't know who the birthday girl is, I don't really want to go if he isn't but Hiroki asked and he can be so insistent sometimes. I guess I can't say no to him as we've been friends since I moved from England. There is just no getting out of this, I better get ready then.

I decided on a black and red vampire look, pretty gothic but it looks alright. Hiroki says he's dressed up but I don't really think jeans and a t-shirt is too much to brag about. I mean a least I put in a little effort, I just hope I don't stand out. "This better be a fancy dress party, otherwise you're dead."

"Oh shut up, Bakahiko. Of course it is. Where's your man candy anyway? I'm sure you would have been all, 'I don't want to go if Taka isn't going.'?" He's such an ass, but the only ass I trust not to judge me.

"He couldn't make it tonight, but I gave him the address just in case he changes his mind." I'm hoping he does, this party will be nothing but a drag if he doesn't show.

We arrive at the party only to be hit by the blaring music, it was good, just too loud. The costumes were mixed, some really just didn't bother, like Hikori, while others really went all out. There are vampires, werewolves, famous people, cartoon characters, cos play, cross play, anything you could think of. The house was rammed, no moving or talking space, half the people were drunkenly falling over the other half and a small space crammed with people who looked like they were trying to dance.

I hate this type of event. Nothing but a head ache, I wish Takahiro was here. At least then I'll have a reason to be here. Hikori grabs my arm and starts pulling me over to the so-called bar. I ended up with a beer. I'm not much or a beer drinker but I doubt anyone here knows how to mix a martini. My drink is awful, it's warm and tastes cheap. I guess I'll just stay here for an hour then I'll make up some excuse and leave my friend to his own device's.

I did some walking around, avoiding the dance floor at all costs.

"Come on Misa, dance with me. You promised you'll be my date." God what a poor girl, to be dragged out her comfort zone like that. She's got a pretty shitty date, to do that to someone is just mean.

"I told you not to call me Misa, you make me sound like a girl." Wait, that's a guy. But he's so small, shame I can't see his face, he could be cute. I continue with my wondering then decide to look back, only to this poor guy trying his best to dance well shuffle in the tiny space he is given.

I decide to keep watching, I can tell that he's had a little more to drink then he should by the way he's moving. He looks hot in that get up though. To be all bundled up like that and to dance in such a cramped space, not an easy feat.

He finally manages to get him self away from the dance floor. My eyes following him, now interested in what he'll do next. He finally decides to ditch the coat and mask ... wait a minute. That's him, the guy who's stalking Takahiro. Every fibre in my being turns to hate. The leech that I so despise for following my Takahiro, he should just disappear already.

Before I know what's happening I've finish off my 6th bottle of shitty beer and start making my way to his direction. He's now sitting down in one of the few empty seats, his companion gone, probably to get him another drink. This is my chance, I'll have it out with him.

"Hey." I say walking towards him waving politely. He looks at me a little shocked, then behind himself to make sure I was talking to him.

"Hi?" He replies questionably. "Can I help you?" God, he's already pissing me off, just by the way he's talking to me, I can tell I'm going to hate this brat.

**MISAKI'S POV:**

Oh my God, oh my God. He is actually talking to me. I don't know what to say, do I look alright? Oh no, I sounded all hateful when I replied just then. What do I do? What do I say?

"Not really." He spoke again, he voice is like velvet, I could just listen to it all day. "I just noticed, your eyes are very unusual." Unusual? Oh wait, I took my mask off, he's seen my face. What's worse: he noticed my eyes. I don't want him to see, I'm not ready, no.

**USAMI'S POV:**

For some reason he seems panicked. Like he just realised his face was showing, he hides behind his mask again and walks away. Why though? I don't quite understand what I did to offend him. All I did was compliment his eyes, they're a bright emerald colour, with flicks of others shades of green. I've never actually seen him that close up before, he is rather beautiful. But that won't stop me from getting the answers I want.

I decided to follow at a distance, I see him meet up with his date, for some reason he seems more drunk now than he was just a moment ago, his friend picks up on this and leads him out the front. I follow suit, still looking for answers, when I reach outside I see the brat and his friend sitting on the front steps.

"How did you get this bad only after one drink? You're such a light weight, Misa. What am I going to do with you?" his friend says trying to get him to drink some water.

"Hey." I call out from behind them. They both look my way in confusion as I approach.

**MISAKI'S POV: **

There he is again. Calling out for me, what does he want? A big part of me wants to know however, the other part just wants to go home. I've been drunk before and it has never felt like this.

"What your name?" he asks, it wasn't that velvet voice I heard before though. This voice was pissed off, angry. Certainly not the same as before. Maybe I upset him some how, but I couldn't think. Everything is going fuzzy.

"His name is Misaki. Who's asking?" Sumi answers for me. I really just want to lie down. My head is hurting and my body feels weak, something is really wrong.

"I'm Usami, one of Takahiro's friends, and I've noticed this brat has become his stalker." Stalker. I'm not a stalker. And why would I stalk my own brother, that's just weird. "I've come to ask you to stop being a nuisance and leave Takahiro alone."

I don't want to cry. Not in front of him, luckily though whatever was happening to me made me feel numb. Sumi spoke for me again.

"Shows what you know. If Takahiro is such a great friend of yours then why don't you ask him how they know each other. I think his answer may shock you a little." Thank you, Sumi. You really are a good friend. My eyes feel so heavy, but I'm not tired, in fact every cell in my body is radiating heat. I feel so hot I could be a combustion engine.

"What do you mean?" Usami asks. But Sumi doesn't answer. He's too busy looking at me. All I can feel are how cold his hands are against my flaming skin. "Hey, I asked, what do you mean?" but again he was ignored. I don't care right now, I just want Sumi to cool me down with his cold hands.

"Misaki, you're burning up, are you okay?" I shake my head, unable to do much else at this point. "Did you take anything or did anyone spike your drink?" He asks, he looks worried, I feel scared but it's okay because Sumi will look after me.

"I don't know." I whisper, my voice unable to make much sound at this point.

**SUMI'S POV:**

Misaki looks like he's about to pass out. I try to stand him up but his legs give way and he falls into my arms.

I decide to give up on making him walk and carry him bridle style back to my car. That nuisance still following me down the road to my car.

"Hey." He starts again this time louder, he's really pissing me off. "I asked you a question."

I turn his way to reply with some comment, when I see him, taking off his Wolf head. He was in the party and he didn't realise we're only a few feet away. "Takahiro." I call as loud as I can, forcing Usami to turn and look. He starts heading our way and it doesn't take long for him to reach us.

"Hey Sumi, what happened to Misaki." Takahiro said in his sweetest voice, trying to act innocent, but I see straight through him. Now I know, before I was unsure, but now I'm certain. Takahiro drugged his brother.

I decide to get Misaki into my car, then I turn to face the vile man. "What was it?" I ask, doing my best to control my temper.

"What was what, Sumi?" Takahiro replies. I want nothing more than to punch him right now. He's just trying to protect his reputation instead of telling what he put in Misaki's drink.

"What disgusting drug did you put in Misaki's drink?" he fakes ignorance.

"I don't know what you're talking about, he's just had a bit too much to drink." He smiles a little.

SNAP

"You shit." I shout as my fist connects to his left eye. He stumbles back a few paces and Usumi steadies his friend. "What kind of low life would drug their own brother. I've never known anyone to be such a vile arsehole. You need a fucking reality check." Takahiro opens his mouth to defend himself, but I don't let him. "Don't think that I'm going to let you get away with something like this unscathed. He's your flesh and blood. God knows what you could do to someone who isn't family. From now on don't speak, don't even look at him. Stay away from him. You arse." I ran into my car and got Misaki home as quickly as possible.

**USAMI'S POV:**

Misaki is Takahiro's brother? I should apologise to him. I look at my friend and think about what he was accused of doing.

He looks at me, his mask slowly peeling away. I don't want to believe he would.

"I'm going home." I say as I turn to leave. I need some time to think. Work all this out when I'm more sober.

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING. I'LL LOVE SOME FEEDBACK. PLS COMMENT. ILL BE UPDATING SOON. GOODBYE MY LITTLE SWEETPEAS.**


	3. CHAPTER 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**OKAY GUYS I HAVE A OC IN THIS CHAPTER. THE AUNT, NANOMI SHIROHI. THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR.**

**NANOMI'S POV:**

It's been a while since I've had some time to myself. It's been just under 2 years since I took in my two nephews. They're just so cute. I've loved them ever since they were babies. A set of twins my amazing sister gave birth to. My little sister was young when she got married and young when she died. I look down into my tea. "Look sis, 3 upright sticks. How unusual." I leave the past in the past and start thinking about the future. Those boys are under my care, I gave them a chance to go out tonight. I mean they are nearly 16, I should be able to trust them a little. They best not come home drunk or they'll get an arse whooping.

I've noticed something though. Something that worries me just a little. The relationship between the boys has been strained of late. I'm not too sure what's happening between them but I'm sure I'll be able to make them talk to me if not to each other.

I stand up fast when I hear the commotion at the door. It was Misaki and his friend Sumi attempting to get through the door. Sumi throws Misaki on the sofa as I walk into the main room. "What the hell happened? He better not be drunk Sumi otherwise you'll be getting it too." He looked at me with tears in his eyes. I stopped my ranting and went to Misaki's side. "What happened?" I ask trying to calm the other teen down.

"Someone slipped something into his drink. I don't know what it was but I figured he would be better off with you than waiting hours in the hospital."

Shit, I know I'm a Doctor but diagnosing unknown drugs is not my department. I'm usually in major injuries. I won't let my nerves show. I need to focus on Misaki.

"The best thing we can do for now is treat the symptoms. I'll call an ambulance and he should be seen straight away."

I continue to order Sumi about, getting cool towels and ice to get his temperature down. Once Misaki was comfortable I finally have a chance to ask Sumi some questions. "Now, tell me what happened, do you know who did this?" Sumi's face changes. He looks directly at me, like he feels sorry for what he has to tell me.

"Takahiro did." I don't reply. I don't know how to react to something like that. "He followed us to the party and spiked Misaki's drink with something. I have no idea what it was, I tried asking but he refused to tell me."

"Okay," I say quietly, "I'll talk to Takahiro. If you're sober enough can you go with Misaki to the hospital?"

"I didn't drink anything, so I'm fine to do that." He replies. I need to find a way to get Takahiro to talk to me. I know they weren't getting along, but I never thought either of them would go this far. The ambulance arrives in good time, I tell Sumi to go with Misaki to the hospital while I wait for Takahiro to come home and tell me what the drug is.

**TAKAHIRO'S POV:**

I drank a lot. My image was ruined by none other than my own brother. I know I should go home but I can only imagine the carnage waiting for me. Sumi would have explained that it was me who drugged Misaki and my Aunt would obviously take my brothers side over mine.

She always had a soft spot for him, so did my parents. When ever anything happened they would always take his side over mine. He was the one who asked them to come home quickly. He was the one who fell sick the day they left for that party. He was the one they rushed home for.

They died because of him. I'll hate him forever.

I start making my way home, my mind riddled with scenarios of what may happen once I return. It makes me want to stay out longer, but I know if I don't deal with it tonight, I'll just have more to deal with tomorrow. I have to go home.

It's about half one in the morning and I'm outside the front door. I take my time making my way back with the hope that my Aunt would have given up waiting for me and gone to bed. However, I don't think she's even in. Her car isn't in the drive and all the lights are out. Why? Where is she at this time in the morning? I use my own key to get in, switch on the main room lights and see the note left on the coffee table.

'Takahiro, I've gone to the hospital with Misaki. Make your way over when you see this. If I don't see you, you're dead.'

Damn it, he probably came home all over dramatic, not wanting to admit he was wasted, and got Aunt scared enough to call an ambulance. Whatever, if he thinks I'm going to fall for his victim act he really doesn't know me all that well.

I have a shower, get a change of clothes then make my way to the hospital. I decide to call a taxi as my legs are tired and the first signs of a hangover are starting to show.

It doesn't take long to arrive at the AE department of the hospital. I make my way in were I see my Aunt waiting for me by the main inner doors. "Where the hell have you been?" Great she's starting one of her rants. "I was waiting for you at home but it got so late, I had to check Misaki was okay and send Sumi home."

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, I told you I was going out tonight." I say half heartedly. I really don't have the energy to deal with her overprotective ways.

"Fine, but I would have expected you home before this time. Now, tell me the truth, did you spike Misaki's drink? And don't you dare lie to me because I'll know." She would as well. I've never been able to lie to this woman. It's like she has a built in lie detector, she'll kill me if she thinks I'm lying too.

"I thought he needed to loosen up a bit." I state, without looking at her. I can't. I know what I did was wrong but I really thought he could use it. I didn't give him anything that could hurt him, just a small amount of ecstasy.

She slaps me. Hard. She's pissed and there's nothing I can say to calm her down at this point. I don't think I quite deserved that though. "WHAT DID YOU GIVE HIM?" She screams, drawing attention from others near us. She never been one to easily control her emotions.

"It wasn't anything to hurt him, and it was a low dose." I say with my head down.

"Oh, I didn't realise you were a doctor." She says sarcastically. "What was it?"

"It was ecstasy." She takes a few steps back and looks at me directly in my eyes.

"Well, thank you for telling the truth. I have to speak to the doctors, they couldn't identity what it was." She's disappointed in me, there's no mistaking that.

**NANOMI'S POV:**

I leave Takahiro where he is and make my way to Misaki's hospital room. There are two nurse's and one Doctor with him, I approach the Doctor. "Hey," I say calmly, "I found out the drug in his system. It's ecstasy." He looks at me confused.

"We tested for that drug and it wasn't in his system. Whom ever told you that is either lying was sold this drug on the assumption it was ecstasy. But I can tell you now it isn't. Also, whatever he was given he is having a severe allergic reaction to it. If we can't get his heart rate to slow down, we're going to have to stop it and jump start it again. If it gives up on it's own there's a high risk of him not coming back."

I stay quiet while he tells me this but I can't stop the tears from coming, he tries to comfort me but it just turns my tears into wailing.

"I didn't realise how bad it was. Is my little Misaki going to die?" I can't stop now. He can't die, he's just a baby. Not my little man, please.

"Look." The Doctor starts again, handing me a tissue. "The risks are very high at the moment, but we are going to do everything in our power to bring them down. Whatever he was given is an accelerant, which is why his heart is so fast and his temperature so high, we need to treat those symptoms first. The allergic reaction he is having to the drug needs to be treated also. We had to install a tracheostomy tube where is throat had swollen to allow air to reach the lungs and the skin irritation needs a antihistamine cream. We have induced a coma due to the amount of pain he was in and to try and slow his heart rate. As I said before, the risks are high. We can't chance him going into cardiac arrest."

I calm down a little and looked over to Misaki, covered in tubes and hospital blankets. "Okay," I say actually understanding the jargon, "I have to tell his brother what's happening." He nods as I leave, the walk down the corridor to Takahiro is painful. How am I suppose to tell him all this? How would he feel? He shouldn't have done it, no. But he didn't know what he was buying. He's only 15. What do I do?


	4. CHAPTER 4

**HI GUYS, I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SOOOOOOO LONG SINCE MY LAST UPDATE. ANYWAY PLS ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 4****UMAMI'S POV:**

It's been almost a week and I still haven't seen Misaki at school. Takahiro has been coming in but I've been avoiding him. Something I thought I would never do. I have so many questions for him, I just don't know where to begin. He didn't come to school today though, maybe he's skipping.

I'm having some trouble processing what I found out. I understand Takahiro's situation, I have an older brother whom I despise and for good reason. However, I don't see how he could despise Misaki. He doesn't seem all so bad, but who knows I could be wrong. I want to ask Misaki My self. I guess I'll go to his home during school and see him.

I decide to leave at lunch and head to the Takahashi family home when I over hear talk of Misaki being on hospital. It was that Sumi guy talking with a teacher, I stay close but out of sight.

"How long do you think he'll be away for?" The teacher asks with some concern.

"I don't know,' Sumi replies with a saddened expression. "All I know is that he's in a really bad way right now, even after he's out of hospital I Think that he'll need some time to recover."

"Okay Sumi, thank you for letting me know. Oh, and please keep me updated on his condition." The teacher walks away and I made my way to the hospital.

It takes me a little while to get there but I don't need to worry to much about skipping some classes. I'm at the top of my game. When I arrive at the hospital I walk strait to the desk reception and ask for Misaki's room number. "Room 206." The receptionist says so I start to make my way over. When I arrive however, I notice Takahiro going into that same room. I wait just a little while, figuring they have things to talk about.

After what feels like a eternity i decide to walk in, thinking I'll have a word with both brothers. Only to stop before opening the door. Through the glass window I see Takahiro, leaning over his sleeping twin, their lips connecting. For a long while I stare not knowing what to do. My body is stiff and unmoving at the sight in front me.

The man I have loved for so long, kissing his own twin brother. I could be wrong, lots of siblings kiss (Unromantically) but this kiss was lasting so long it didn't seem like that. Suddenly becoming very aware of my own presence I turn to leave and head for home. School is not where I need to be right now.

**TAKAHIRO'S POV:**

I didn't intend this. After seeing my twins lifeless body in that hospital bed I run to the bathroom unable to stop the vile feeling building in my throat. As soon as I reach the cubical I throw up in the bowl. The words 'I did that, I did that' constantly going around my head. I didn't mean to hurt him, not like this. I cant stop the tears from coming as hard as I try.

"Why?" I say to no one. "Why did I drug him? Why is it having such a bad effect on him?" I only wanted to embarrass him in front of auntie. But why?

Like when a boy pulls a girls ponytail. To get there interests attention. "Wait." I say halting my thoughts. I'm not interested in Misaki. He's my twin brother, I cant be interested in him. But then looking back to all those time I caught him looking at Akihiko. Why did I get so jealous, I have no feelings for my friend. Do I really have feelings for Misaki. There's only one way to find out.

I leave the bathroom after washing out my mouth heading back to Misaki's room, I don't care for the people around me, I walk into him room shutting the door behind me.

"Misaki, I don't know where to begin." I say as I take the seat next to his bed. "I've never really done confections. I have always blamed all my misgivings on you. But I wanted to say that, well, I was wrong, not just in this instance but in a lot. I shouldn't have blamed you for mum and dad, that wasn't your fault. Things like that just happen and all I did was give you a hard time. Misaki I wanted you to know I don't blame you, I don't think I ever did, not really, needed someone to hurt as much as I was hurting and I turned on you. I turned on the one I-I love."

Takahiro took a long deep breath. "I love you Misaki, I don't think it's in that way I should but I don't think I cant help it. I love you. All the things I did to you, I was unconsciously just trying to get your attention. When you told me that you loved me, I wish with all my heart I said it back. I love you, I love you Misaki, so please wake up." I lean over my twins lifeless body, wishing for a miracle to happen. I lean closer, I can feel his shallow breaths against my lips. "Please wake up." I whisper and finally our lips touch. Soft, warm. This close I can smell his sent, over the smell of the hospital. I breath him in. I was planning on a quick peck but I cant bring my self to break away, I reach my hand over to stroke his cheek, leaning in more. After a very long time I break away and look at him, but I'm not just looking. It's like I'm properly seeing him almost as it's the first time. I'm seeing how beautiful he really is. I'm seeing how smooth his skin is. I'm seeing how plump his lips are.

"When you wake up, I'm going to tell you everything. I love you."

**THANKS GUYS FOR READING AND PLS LEAVE COMMENTS**


End file.
